


First Exchange

by Avistella



Series: Love at First... [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, First Meetings, Light-Hearted, POV Second Person, Pen Pals, Reader-Insert, Zen loves his fans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 13:05:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8625505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avistella/pseuds/Avistella
Summary: You are a long-time fan of Zen's. To show his appreciation towards you, Zen decides to send you a letter.





	

Zen hummed happily to himself, quickly running his hand through his hair to make sure it looks okay. He knows he looks handsome no matter what, but he still can't help but want to make _extra sure_ that he looks good since this will be your first time meeting him face-to-face. The actor shifts his weight, rocking between the balls of his feet and his heels while wearing an excited grin on his face as he waits for you. The decided meeting time wasn't until for another ten minutes, but he was so eager to finally meet you, one of his most loyal and supportive fans, that he ended up arriving early. He didn't mind waiting though as it gave him time to think about how the situation even got here, and the young man can't help but smile fondly.

You were a huge fan of Zen's, having discovered him from way before he became famous due to that viral video. While you lacked the money to see each and every single one of his performances in person, you never failed to always leave a message or comment on his fan page and other social media. You sent him frequent fan letters in addition to small hand-made gifts, and soon enough, Zen became very familiar with your name (or rather, your alias as you always wanted to play it safe when it came to the Internet) since he has seen it come up so many times.

Perhaps on a whim, Zen decided to send you a response letter to your fan mail. The young man tried to respond as best as he could to the overwhelming amount of messages left on his social media, but sending a letter for each and every individual fan mail he received would take up too much time and energy on his part, something his job wouldn't allow much of, not to mention the ridiculous cost for postage. However, you were a special case, he decided. You had followed him and supported him for as long as he could remember, and he appreciated your dedication. He wanted to somehow give back to you. Both you and Zen have already corresponded a few times online, but he felt like he wanted to send a physical letter just to make it seem more personal, because he truly wanted you to understand just how much your support meant to him.

Needless to say, the moment you received Zen's letter, you started screaming and crying in disbelief. You were in absolute hysterics while you tried to properly convey your emotions on your social media, only to have your friends and family ask if you were okay. Obviously you weren't because _holy shit, Zen sent you a personal hand-written letter_ , but you weren't sure if the actor would appreciate you announcing it to the public since, as far as you knew, Zen never sent personal physical letters to his fans for several reasons, so you opted to just remain a vague blubbering mess.

Your eyes scanned over the letter again and again, trying to commit it to memory just in case something happened to it; although, you were sure you would probably end up caring more for the letter than you did with your own health. His handwriting was just as gorgeous as his looks, and his written words conveyed his emotions just as well as his spoken ones.

_"Hello my precious fan,_

_Surprise! I hope you're doing well. I wanted to send you a letter to thank you for your undying love and support towards me. I know I've probably thanked you enough times online, but I wanted you to know just how much it means to me, so what better way than to send a letter hand-written by yours truly? (I hope you can read my handwriting; I tried extra hard to make it neat, just for you!)_

_I honestly couldn't have gotten to where I am now if it weren't for my fans. I know that a lot of them come and go, but you were there since the beginning and are still here even now, and I just wanted to say thanks for sticking with me through the good times and bad and having complete faith in me. I have complete faith and hope in you too that you will be happy with your life; your words have brought me so much happiness, and I believe that somebody like you only deserves the best in their life._

_I hope that you will continue to support me from now on and that my performances can bring you whatever happiness it can. Nothing can make me happier than if I can make you smile with my performance. It is because of you and all my other fans that I can be the person I am today and continue striving to be the person I want to be._

_Wishing you all the best,  
Lovely Zen♥_

_P.S. I'm sorry if I sound awkward. This is my first time personally sending a letter to a fan."_

As soon as you came down from your high, you scrambled for your best stationary, having to throw out a sheet of paper that you accidentally tore in your hasty excitement. Making yourself comfortable, you started writing a reply. You weren't too sure if Zen would reply back and if the letter was just a one-time deal, so you opted to keep your letter more open-ended instead with a spring in your step when you went to send the letter. To your surprise, a few days later, you received mail from Zen, and you once again replied with your own.

It continued on like this for a while, with you and Zen exchanging letters. You were happy to see all these different sides of the actor you've come to adore, and before you knew it, your fan mail slowly started to become love letters. You didn't realize it at first until Zen pointed it out, but by then, he too had already started responding in kind.

While your first few letters were very light-hearted, these later ones started to become more serious as the two of you discussed where you wanted the relationship to go. Zen was hesitant, and you understood. He was still a rising star; if he were to get involved in a relationship, and with a fan no less, the two of you didn't know how it would affect his career. You, on the other hand, weren't sure if what you felt for Zen really was love or more of an idol adoration. Nevertheless, the two of you didn't want to cut off correspondance with each other as you've really grown to enjoy the other's letters and contact, so the two of you finally decided to meet in person. You both decided to just start off as friends and see where and how it goes.

* * *

You had to constantly remind yourself that this wasn't a date and there was no need to go all out with your outfit and everything, but you couldn't help but still want to look as nice as you possibly can. Just as you were walking towards your meeting spot, you saw Zen from afar. There was no way you could have mistaken him for someone else. Without any warning or thought, you sped up your pace. The actor stood by a post, glancing around the area when his eyes came in contact with yours.

Almost immediately, Zen's eyes widened, and he had to remind himself to keep his mouth shut as it would be rude otherwise. He was sure you were the person he was waiting for as you never broke off eye contact and walked with purpose towards him. As you lessened the distance between you two, he let out a breath he didn't even realize he was holding.

 _You were beautiful_. Your lips were curved upwards into a shy smile, the small blush on your face complimenting your eyes that shone with absolute excitement. You far exceeded Zen's expectation of you. You were radiant, your entire being brimming with joy and warmth.

"H-Hello," you stammered out a greeting, mentally cursing yourself for looking like an idiot right off the bat before introducing yourself.

Your heart skipped a beat when Zen smiled at you. "It's nice to finally meet you," he says with such sincerity that you swore you could've melted right then and there.

"Likewise," you respond just as earnestly as him.

**Author's Note:**

> So I had this idea for a series of "firsts" with Zen. Asides from the obvious first date/hug/kiss/etc., feel free to offer suggestions!


End file.
